Masterpiece
by Kira4Schiffer
Summary: She couldn't stop staring at him. He was so interesting, as she was to him. For he was a masterpiece. Ulquihime AU.


**So, eventually Kubo-sensei brought Grimmjow back. Can't we get Ulquiorra back too? I mean c'mon, he was one of few good things from Bleach, but Kubo just had to make him disintegrate. Yeah. Thank you for bursting my bubbles, sensei.**

**Another Ulquihime one-shot, a short one. I don't know if I should move to another fandom.**

**For now, enjoy.**

* * *

He came again today. This time he wore green sweater, coupled with dark blue jeans. How casual. I loved the color. It matched his eyes. They were beautiful, like emeralds, my favorite gems.

He was handsome, beautiful even. He had inky black hair that I longed to touch. I wondered it felt just as silky as I expected. He was pale though, or at least I thought so. I knew I didn't really meet that many people in my life, but his complexion was definitely at least three times lighter than average Asian. I didn't know if he really was Asian, or Japanese specifically, but looking at his features I figured he had Caucasian blood run in his veins.

He was kind of short though, but not that noticeable that would make him stood like a sore thumb. Just a teensy little bit below the average.

He often visited. Most of time he dressed smartly, that's why I was glad to see his casual appearance today. It made him look younger. Not that he's old. I guessed he was in his mid-twenties.

He often wore stoic face, but I knew he was not heartless. Well, I hoped so, because if he really was, I would be heartbroken.

The first time I heard his voice, I was paralyzed. He had the deepest-richest-baritone-like-velvet voice that I had ever heard. I really was not exaggerating here.

Sometimes he talked to his companion, the brutish blue-head man. I was kind of scared of that man, but I was sure _he_ would never let him do anything to me. Sometimes it was funny to see them interacting. _He_ was so serious but the blue-head companion seemed to love guffawing and making silly jokes. Then _he_ would just raise an eyebrow, sigh, and shake his head in response. I secretly giggled to that.

I figured their topic was often about me. They said I was beautiful, that my reddish hair was like the orange sky when it was sunset; that my brown eyes could make any man look twice. And after making that comment _he_ would smile. And I thought my heart would stop.

I loved his eyes, especially when he directed them at me, and mind you, he often did that, in fact every time he came to this place. He gazed at me warmly. I was captivated in those brilliant gems, and found adoration there. He stared deeply at me, as if I was so important for him. I felt like blushing every time he did that.

Unfortunately, I was not the only one who could get such luxury, for his eyes were not only looking at my direction only. Sometimes I caught him staring at the violet-head woman over there. I didn't want to admit it but she was beautiful. Her eyes matched her hair color, while I felt like mismatched. What was her name again? Meninas? Yeah, I believed I heard him call her that once. Well, he obviously found my name better since he always mentioned it.

No, I was not jealous at that woman. Even if once the blue-head man pointed that she kind of resembled me. Oh, please. It was me _he_ was obviously fond of, not her.

Meninas and I were not the only permanent occupants of this place. There were Rangiku, the strawberry-blonde-beautiful woman, and her kind of creepy companion, Gin; the man who had the same hair color as me who loved to scowl so much, Ichigo – I once thought he was cute, well before I met _him_ \- and his companion, Rukia, who was petite but had pretty violet eyes; a smart looking man who wielded glasses; a big man who seemed like he didn't talk a lot; a red haired man who was best friend with Ichigo and Rukia; well, I couldn't mention everyone here; it would take days. But no worries for they're very fun. You would love them too.

Okay, so I loved this place. And I loved to observe him. Didn't mean I was a stalker or what. It's just, he was so interesting.

He was a masterpiece.

* * *

"So Ulquiorra, do you think the Princess will love this?" a blue-haired man asked his companion. The said companion nodded simply.

"Yes. Knowing her, she will be ecstatic."

Grimmjow just laughed at his friend response.

"Who knows you have some romantic bones in there huh?" he slapped the emerald-eyed man's back jokingly. Ulquiorra just sighed, clearly bored for having heard it several times now.

"I need to learn from you. The idea of proposing to your woman by showing her a painting of her, created by a maestro himself, not to mention her own boyfriend – soon to be fiancé – was the said maestro, was beyond every woman's dream. Well, not everyone was as talented as you, though," Grimmjow told his friend.

"You need to be creative, Grimmjow. Unfortunately, you obviously lack creativity," Ulquiorra replied.

"Why you little-" the brutish man started snarling but was cut off by his friend.

"Don't forget you need to be in my good grace if you want me to help you proposing Nel," Ulquiorra said smartly.

Grimmjow groaned.

"I will find a way to make you pay for that," he hissed mockingly.

Ulquiorra just smirked.

"Come on," the blue-head male guided him out of his gallery, "we need to finish the preparation. Tonight, you will sweep the Princess off her feet."

The pale-skinned maestro followed his friend. Before exiting his gallery, he sneak a glace to his newest creation, the painting of his girlfriend, soon to be fiancé if everything run smooth tonight. He hoped his Orihime would be touched by his effort.

Afterall, it was his masterpiece.

* * *

_**Song of Solomon 4:7**_

"_**"You are altogether beautiful, my darling, And there is no blemish in you."**_

* * *

**I told you it will be short. Please tell me this one is not weird.**

**I hope this satisfy you. Don't forget to leave reviews and favorite, also check my other stories.**

**God bless you. **


End file.
